Emperor of Fire
by Windfighter
Summary: Tai gets a distress signal from Matt and finds his friend dying. He soon learns it's the work of an old enemy.


AU where the chosen children are also guardians of Kandrakar.

I'm sorry, this one will probably confuse y'all, it's part of a so very large AU my friend and I came up with years ago and for some reason I suddenly felt like revisiting it and this story happened. It was so simple at first, just the question "What if the kids could evolve just like their digimons" but from there it grew.

Anyway, uh... I don't think there's much I can say about it? The kids can obviously evolve, this AU starts somewhere at the end of Digimon 02, Tai can manipulate Fire, Matt is a Airbender. Ken is the group's leader because we couldn't trust Davis or Tai to keep the universe safe.

 **Warnings:** Blood, broken bones, trees, shadows, lava. A battle.

* * *

"Matt?"

Tai's voice was low, he didn't dare to call higher. He had been out on a mission when Matt had called for him and he had followed the call and ended up in a place he had never been to before. The trees were high, the trunks bare and at least 30 meters tall. The branches made a protective cover far above him through which little water could fall through. It also meant it was pitch black around him. It was a good thing his element helped improve his night vision. The ground was bare, moist, and he made almost no sound as he stepped on it. He looked up again. Matt should be somewhere nearby.

"Tai..."

Matt's voice. It echoed in his mind but still gave him a clue to where he had to go and Tai started sprinting. The trunks around him became shorter and then there was a clearing. He slid into it, stopped right next to Matt.

"Matt..."

Tai's voice was but a mere whisper and Matt didn't look towards him. Matt's face was paler than usual, his eyes were closed and his clothes were ripped and bloody. There was blood in his hair and a deep cut over the side of his face. Tai crouched next to him, notice Matt's chest slowly rising and falling, but also noticed that his leg was bent in a way it wasn't able too, there was a bone sticking through the skin of his right hand, his left arm was almost torn from the body.

"Tai..."

Matt's lips moved. Tai leaned forward, dried some of the blood off his friend's face.

"Don't worry Matt, I'll fetch Joe. You'll be okay."

"Tai", Matt's voice was weak, almost unaudible and Tai grinned.

"You won't even notice I'm gone, you hear me?"

Tai didn't know how it was possible, but Matt seemed to close his eyes _even more_. He would never stop being amazed at the number of facial expressions Matt was able to pull. Tai got up again, took a couple of steps back. It was possible to teleport together with someone, Ken knew how, Joe as well. Kari and Matt had also learned. Tai however was still terrible at it and Matt wouldn't be able to help now, he could see that much.

"I'll be back in a second!"

Tai lifted his hand to his forehead. It wasn't necessary for the teleportation, but it helped him focus, it was Ken who had taught him that trick.

"Telep-"

Ten figures jumped down from the trees surrounding the clearing, weapons drawn. Matt's eyes flew open, his hand hit the ground.

"Tornado!"

Matt coughed, winds picked up around them, caught the attackers, but their weapons were flying towards Matt and Tai, and Tai turned around.

"Flame shield!"

A bubble of hot air surrounded them and the weapons evaporated as they reached it. The wind disappeared, the figures fell to the ground, then quickly turned around and darted into the trees. Matt coughed again and Tai turned around to see how he was doing, let the shield around them disappear again.

"I... overexerted myself..."

Matt turned towards Tai, gave another cough and blood splurted from his mouth, splatted over the ground. He closed his eyes, his fingers made a gripping move and Tai laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt, shit. You need to... I'll... I have to fetch Joe. I..."

"Tai..."

Matt's voice was disappearing, but he lifted his hand, gripped Tai's hand. Pain flared up in Tai's body, images flashed across his mind. There had been a battle, Matt had been doing alright, had been winning until... Blackness. A laughter echoed. Something twisted his body. Tai recognized the signature in the energy that was coursing through him, had been coursing through Matt. There was a reason Matt had called for him. And... There was someone else, a princess? No, a nymph. She had tried to help Matt, but he was defeated and she was captured. Matt had met her before but that memory was hidden from Tai, it wasn't important and he caught a glimpse of her captor. He recognized him, he had battled him before and he knew why Matt had lost. Matt hadn't stood a chance against him.

Matt's hand fell to the ground and Tai was pulled back to reality, knew he couldn't leave even for a minute. He had to hope Matt would survive until he could get help. Matt was barely breathing, his body shivering, and Tai pulled off his coat, placed it over Matt and got up again.

"I'll go help her, and then I'll come right back to you, okay? Then I'll get help for you. Just... Whatever you do, don't stop not dying."

Matt didn't answer and Tai turned his back to his friend, knew he didn't have much time. Matt was dying and there was an important connection between the nymph and the planet, he had gathered that much from what Matt had let him see. He made a mental note to himself to ask how Matt had done it after this mission was over and then the forest disappeared around him, opened up for a large field of rocks and lava and Tai ducked behind a bush. This must have been the second reason Matt had called for him and not Davis, who was equally strong against mental attacks as Tai was. Tai took a couple of seconds to catch his breath, then dashed forward, letting his evolution happen. Red and green armor covered his body, a sword and a shield materialized on his back. His body got stronger, more muscular and his hair grew shorter, was hidden under a helmet. He rushed acrossed the lava, not even thinking twice about it. The heat was absorbed by his aura, empowered him, and he continued towards the large building he could see in the middle of the field.

He could see animals prowling the edge of the field, could see figures in black clothes running across it just like he was doing. A couple of them tried to stop him, but he sent a wave of lava ahead and they disappeared again. _Fire within me_ , Tai thought and chuckled. He stopped when he reached the stairs leading into the building, tried to scour his surroundings, figure out what he could expect in there. Nothing he had heard Ken tell Matt about this planet gave him any clues where the lava came from, it was a forest planet with some lakes, a mountain that wasn't more than a couple hundred meters tall and animals the size of busses. No volcanoes. He grabbed his shield, continued on inside.

Everything was quiet. The sound of the lava disappeared as he entered the building, a chill rushed through his body as the temperatures around him fell like a rock. His steps echoed as he walked through the hallway, stopped at every door to listen for sounds. Time was running out, he knew. Thirty more minutes, maybe less.

"Hold on, Matt. I'll be back soon."

He continued onwards, could hear voices, a laughter, and he recognized one of them, had faced off against the owner before. There wasn't enough time to stop by the door and listen to them and he kicked it open, rushed inside and his sword flew to his hand.

"Emperor Kladerprus!" he called.

The emperor sneered at him, didn't got up from his chair and Tai took a firmer grip around the sword even though he knew it was virtually impossible for him to lose it. The shadows around him moved and he made a sweeping move over himself with his shielded arm.

"Flame shield."

"I knew we would meet again", Kladerprus said as he stood up. "Tell me, did your little friend send for you?"

Tai didn't answer, but that seemed to be the answer Kladerprus was looking for.

"Who of you _dimwits_ failed to kill him?!"

The ground shook, flames burst through the floor and the shadows backed away again. Emperor Kladerprus dried off his forehead and turned back to Tai.

"It doesn't matter, he can't have much longer to live."

Tai didn't answer that either and Kladerprus smiled, knew he had been correct and Tai hated how Kladerprus so easy could see what went through someone's head.

"Let them go."

The small voice sounded like the wind blowing through the treetops and Taichi leaned to the side, tried to see who it was, and saw the nymph from Matt's memory. She was beautiful and her eyes was locked on Tai, tried to tell him to turn back and run away. Emperor Kladerprus went up to her, his hand carressed her cheek, her arm.

"My little forest spirit, why would I do that?"

"I won't help you if you hurt them."

"A little late for that, I'm afraid."

He gripped her chin, forced her to look into his eyes and Tai shivered, rushed forward. The shield disappeared around him and ten cloaked figures surrounded him, forced him back again when all of them tried to stab him, slice him, hurt him. For a short second he wished he could fly, then he remembered them falling from the trees and knew it wouldn't help.

"Firestorm!"

His sword started glowing and he turned around, a wall of fire rising around him, travelling away from him, pressing the figures back. Emperor Kladerprus stomped the floor again and the fire died out, once again cleared the path for his underlings. They rushed towards him and Tai swooped around them, engaged in battle. Their swords locked, Tai's shield protected him without his guidance. His magic wasn't strong, but he used it to keep them at bay, to make sure not too many of them rushed him at once. Emperor Kladerprus neutralized his fire and the cold room made his magic even weaker than it normally was. Twenty minutes left. The hilt of the sword hit one of the figures in the head and he fell to the floor, it hit another, and a third one. Two more came up from the shadows and the battle raged on. Fifteen minutes.

"ENOUGH!"

Emperor Kladerprus' voice made the room shake, large rocks fell from the ceiling and the cloaked figures stopped, disappeared into the shadows and Emperor Kladerprus stepped forward.

"We have faced off before, Yagami Taichi, fighter of fire."

"And if I remember correctly I won that battle."

"You did, and I was forced to spend months inside a nothingness filled with the toughest criminals from all around the universe."

 _The Prison._ Tai had never visited it, didn't know anything about it. Only Ken knew what it was and he didn't tell them. Tai only knew everyone they defeated were sent there. Emperor Kladerprus let his hat fall to the floor, let his coat fall to the floor. His body was lean, stronger than it had been last time Tai fought him, but so was Tai's. Tai was even a little stronger than Emperor Kladerprus, he could tell, as long as they kept to hand-to-hand combat. But the Emperor didn't fight like that. Tai placed the shield on his back again, took a couple steps forward. Kladerprus walked closer as well, they started circling each other.

"You will find that I learned things in there. I saw things no person should be exposed to."

"Lollipops and rainbows and kitties?" Tai grinned.

"I stayed alive in there, boy. I fought my way out. Do you know why I came here? I knew your friend would be sent here, I knew about his connection here already."

Tai glanced at the nymph, who had hidden her face in her hands. She was tied up in chains and he could see a weak glow emitting from them.

"Why her?" Tai asked. "What has she done?"

Ten minutes. Tai didn't have time for this. The Emperor sneered again.

"Don't you have something more important to worry about?"

Something twisted in Tai's stomach and he fell to his knees, gasped, glared at the Emperor.

"Your friend's state is weakening you."

Tai swallowed. He had to believe Matt would make it. No, he _knew_ Matt would make it, because he would kick Kladerprus' ass and get the nymph away from him and get help for Matt. He gripped the sword, got to his feet and rushed towards Kladerprus. Fists were flying, fire was everywhere, Tai's sword kept missing because Kladerprus could read his intentions, his mind. He had to empty himself, had to focus on another plane. Tai would win in a fist-fight, he knew. He put the sword on his back, got his hands around Kladerprus' wrists. Fire engulfed him, but didn't hurt him. Rocks rained from the ceiling and Tai threw himself to the floor, held Kladerprus as protection from the rocks. Kladerprus' hands twisted, grabbed Tai's wrists, twisted them. One of them snapped and Tai kicked Kladerprus away, into the wall. They both got to their feet, glared at each other, rushed towards each other.

Tai's fist collided with Emperor Kladerprus' cheek, Kladerprus' fist collided with Tai's armored stomach. Hot air pushed Tai backwards, Kladerprus flew through the air again. Seven minutes. It'd take him three to run back. Kladerprus was behind him, tried to grab him, but Tai ducked, kicked, but the Emperor was gone again. The nymph was tugging at the chains, tried to break free and Kladerprus grabbed Tai's hand, twisted the already broken wrist and Tai fell to his knees, but managed to grab hold of the Emperor's leg, pulled him to the floor and quickly turned around, placed his foot on Kladerprus' chest. The earth shook again and Tai lost his footing, grabbed his sword without thinking and Kladerprus got to his feet behind Tai, moved towards him. Tai placed his fingers to his forehead.

"Teleportation!"

He reappeared next to the nymph, his sword cut through the chains and they fell to the floor. She grew, wings sprouted on her back and her arms grabbed Tai, her body melted into his. Kladerprus rushed towards him, five minutes, and Tai ducked under the fist, jumped away, almost flew over the floor, slid to the wall. He kicked away from it, propelled himself forward and The Emperor evaded. Tai turned in the air, his back hit the wall, his hand hit the floor. Green light danced around him and he gathered himself again, made a new rush towards Kladerprus, managed to grab him. Kladerprus tried to pull away, but Tai's eyes glowed green, roots sprouted from the floor, was burned to ashes, sprouted anew. Tai raised his sword, was about to let it fall down, but fifteen cloaked figures appeared, was just as quickly gone together with Kladerprus.

 _We have to hurry_ , the nymph's voice echoed inside Tai and he put the sword on his back again, ran out of the building. Three minutes. Wings sprouted on his back, lifted him from the ground, carried him over the threetops. Two minutes. They swooped towards the ground, her body melted from him again and he fell, she ran to Matt and he put his fingers to his forehead.

"Keep him safe."

The world disappeared, a new one appeared. Ken looked at him, Joe looked at him. Books were spread out around them. Study session, Tai knew. Davis was there as well, he didn't have time to question it. Joe was at his side before he could say anything, held a hand agains Tai's broken wrist.

"Heal."

Tai winced as the bones rearranged themselves, grew together again, then he nodded towards Joe, towards Ken.

"Matt."

He didn't need to say more. Ken was out of the bed, grabbed both Tai and Joe and Joe's bedroom disappeared again, they were back by Matt's side. Tai fell to his knees, watched as Ken and Joe rushed to Matt's side, to the nymph. He could hear their voices, their worry. Joe shook his head and Tai knew, understood. Joe couldn't help. It was too late, Matt wouldn't make it. He buried his face in his hands, his body shook, he was so tired, he had tried to be quick, had tried to make everything right, but Emperor Kladerprus had gotten away and Matt was going to die and the planet had gotten turned into a field of lava. There was a poof and Tai looked up again, Matt was gone, Joe was gone, Ken looked at him, the nymph looked at Ken and Tai's hands fell to his knees.

"...Matt?" he asked.

His voice was unstable and Ken got that weirdly stern look on his face, that was never meant for anyone in the group but looked like it could kill someone.

"Joe took him to Kandrakar. They have stronger magic there."

Ken let out a sigh, pulled his fingers through his hair and turned to Tai. Tai felt his evolution disappear, leaving him in his regular body, his regular clothes and Ken sat down infront of him, nodded to the nymph, who disappeared, before he turned to Tai again.

"Now, tell me what happened."


End file.
